Descendants and a Ninja
by cryingshadow00
Summary: Everyone know the story Belle and the Beast got marry, form the United State of Auradon and obliviously lock up every villan forever on the Lost Island. Where is not magic, electricity or fun but everything has to come to an end... No? The princess Sakura think so but let's se what happen.
1. Welcome!

**Welcome****!**

**Please don't be gentle with me. I don't know English very well, so just read and relax. See ya**

Everybody know the story. The Beast and Belle formed the Auradon United States, a place where all the good characters from the stories which gave us happiness are living in peace and harmony.

***BOOM!***

Now that we finish with the boring stuff. I will tell you about my home.

On the ocean some kilometers away is the Isle Of The Lost the place where electricity, magic or happiness is forbidden.

***BOOM***

However, some rules are made to be broken.

-Get your ass here blondy or...

***BOOM***

Everybody on the street look surprise at a teen with blonde hair and blue hair running and trowing bombe of painted sand on a very furious man.

The teenager was tall with a toned skin, his body was slim but with a lot of muscle which can be observe on the black thigh T-shirt. He had also a dark orange leather jacket with a green logo on the back created by his good friend Mall "LIVE EVIL" only this logo instead of havind the black shape of Maleficent, it had a black shape of a fox with 9 tails.

-I SAID COME HERE YOU PUNK!

The man who yell was a middle man chubby and bald who look very angry also the little detail who make almost everybody on the street to laugh it has that the man was from head to toe was dirty of every color you can imagine. He was looking like a rainbow with legs!.

-I know what I am, but what are you? Hahahaha!

This make the man more upset and... faster, but when he was about a couple of centimeters to catch the blonde teen. The blonde take left, jumped on a pile of garbages, then on a wall and catch the margin of the house next to him. He climbed on the roof and starding to run. In the back the upset and very colorful man could only to shout bad words and go back to work.

Yep, this is my life. What do you think you like my performance? Eh, it doesn't matter right now. What? I forgot to say my name? Oh yeah!

The name is Naruto. The family name... I don't know. I am a orphan. Is very hard to live in this island but when you don't even had parents or even a weapon to protect yourself then is bad, very bad.

But... I take a apple from my blue jeans with a black model and lots of cuts.

Is a bit rotten, but believe me there are the best fruits you'll find around here.

...I manage myself pretty good.

If you want to live here you have to steal at least 3 wallets in your life. Fight 8-9 times and you must know to run fast.

-Wow! It's look good. Do you have more?

I turn ready to run for my life but when I saw who spoke I relaxed immediately because in front of my are the daughter of Maleficent Mall and the daughter of Evil Queen Evie.

Mal is a very artistic person. Her paintings are amazing and beautiful her graffiti put some color around here and some people like it.

She is like the boss of the group. The tough girl who got in a fight with the daughter of Ursula and win. Even without the magic you don't want to anger Ursula with that tentacles can make you sea salad and eat you and her daughter, well she can be worst.

But under the tough girl is a very sensible girl. When her mother became to much to handle she usually cries on my shoulder or speack to Evie. Of course the crying thing never got reveal not even Evie know about it. It is our secret.

Her favourite colour is purple and you can see that clearly because of her clothes and hair.

Evie. The only thing you can say about her that she is the most attractive person around here.

She knows how to use her looks to get things and she is very good when it comes to style.

Makeup, clothes, hair, just named it she is a expert at everything that can make you look good.

She is a airhead and pretty silly but this is just how her mother trained her all her life.

In reality she is pretty smart and many times she shows she was a motherly side who make us feel better and get over our bad things.

Her favourite colour is Regal Blue and like Mall you can see that clearly in her choice of hair and clothes.

-Where did you stole that. I want some too!

Between the two girls appear the Jay

He is the son of the Jafar likes to steal and do acrobatics.

He is wearing his red hat which I gave it to him for his birthday last year.

He is wearing some leather clothes in color of red and dark yellow. His style is a combination of street style and his father's country.

Jay is the tough guy in their group. Stealing, fighting, and also muscle. He have everything you need to put a good fight, but with a father like Jafar you don't have a choice.

I teach him the art of stealing and escaping when you need and he is very good at this.

-Hey, thanks for waiting for me, Jay.

The owner of the this sarcastic sentence is Carlos. The son of the Cruella De Vil.

I think Carlos is the only one who don't put his bad boy mask to often even this makes Jay to want to bully him. However when he do his best can make some buildings to fall like flies. He do that some weeks ago in a fight with Uma and her annoying pirates.

His mother is not the best, she almost the worst.

What do you expected from a woman who wanted to kill 101 puppies just to make one fur jacket.

She put this fear about dogs in him using fake scary stories only to manipulating him and do whatever she wants.

His hair his white like the snow with black roots. His style of clothes of white, black and his favourite colour red.

Me-Hey! What we have here? The famous squad who kick the Captain Hook's son butt.

I trow the others apples from my pockets to them.

After some time we all are on highest building from the Isle Of The Lost A.K.A my house. The gang and me where lying on the roof watching the sky.

Is just old and abandoned lighthouse next to the magic barrier. Is cold and dirty but is my home and it much more than a orphan with nothing he can ask for.

The night came a long time ago. The moon shine and the stars sparkle on the black sky.

This island is a awful but at least they let us have a nice view from time to time it usually very cloudy in this place and rare we get to see the sky.

Evie-This place is marvelous! Maybe with the right color and some adjustments... Alright a lot of adjustments this place can be habitable.

Me-Don't even think about.

Mall-Oh come on. Let her do it. It will make this place awesome.

Carlos-Yeah Naru.

Jay-Come on bro!

Me-You all say that because after she finish you all can move here with me.

They-Yeah!

I chuckle softly and look at the Auradon kingdom the electric light make the castle look mysteriously and more majestic than during the day.


	2. What!

Chapter 2!! Let's see what happen now like I said, my first language is not English so don't be gentle with me I have to learn from my mistakes.

The sun has came out bringing light and warm, obliviously not in Lost Island but in Auradon the sun shine brightly above the castle. On balcony she was sitting the future queen of Auradon, Sakura. Her beautiful green eyes stare intensely at the Isle Of The Lost.

Belle-Honey, you are alright?

The princess move her head a bit still staring at the island.

Sakura-I am OK Mom, I just want... Nevermind.

Sakura look at her mother with a small smile and go back into the castle but Belle saw past that smile and she had a bad felling about this.

In his office it was The Beast his beautiful green eyes look past some important documents.

*Knock*Knock*

The Beast-Come in!

In the office entered, Sakura, his lovely daughter. She had a warm smile on her face and her eyes look very determined for a reason. From the window blow a strong wind to nearly blow all the papers from his desk fortunately his daughter move fast and close the window her pink long hair move with the wind.

A small smile appear on his father face when he remember that day.

Now I think you want to ask how her hair is pink and, no, he not dyed her hair. Her hair color is natural... Almost natural.

On her anniversary of one year of life Sakura's parents trow a big and magnificent party for her then the goodmothers Flora, Fauna and Merryweather come and give her the gifs.

Flora gave her the gifs of knowledge to not be rocognized only for her look which her mother gave it to her and also for her brain.

After Merryweather gave her the gift of the true love kiss just one kiss from her true love and every evil spell, curse or premonition disappear like it never existed.

When Flora it was to gave her gift one dalmatian puppy jump at her and the magic jump al over the room till she hit the baby who laugh at the adults.

The magic created a pink smoke around the child and when the smoke was gone they saw saw the little Sakura laughing and without a scratch but her brown hair became pink.

The goodmothers search to resolve but they only find a speel when she was 10 years old.

When Sakura find about the story about her hair and the speel which can bring back her natural color, she laugh about half an hour after she refused to chance her hair because she like it.

Sakura now she have 15 years and her 16 birthday is coming in a couple of days.

The Beast- Thank you Sakura don't take this in the wrong way but why you're here you know I have a important meeting with the other kings of the Auradon in a short time.

Sakura- I know, forgive me father but I want to tell you this. Actually...

Belle- Honey what's the matter?

Belle enter in her husband office after she got an email from her daughter to come for something important.

Sakura-... I want to say to both to you. I already decide what I want to do before my coronation.

Belle-Oh, wonderful!

The Beast-Come on say it darling what is your wish.

Sakura-"Here goes nothing" I want to bring the villans children to Auradon.

Silence, a VERY weird silence start in the room let only to the sound of the outside to be heard very clear.

The beast turn his head to a butler who stay speechless in a corner.

Beast- Jacob, please cancel my meeting and... WHAT!!!

His voice was heard in all the castle hurting a bit his wife and child ears.

Belle- Honey I understand what you feeling but I think you exaggerate a bit.

The Beast got a bit color in his checks and chough a bit in his fist embarrassed by his reaction.

The Beast- Sorry honey but Sakura you understand what you wishing right now, no?

The girl with pink hair had a intense look in her eyes. Every time when she look at that island she saw a prison, some time worse than a prison.

The people who are prisoners in that island tried to take over the world and/or hurt innocent people so they deserve this.However, what they children did to deserve this?

Sakura- Dad I'm sure about this. I don't wish that every villan in the Isle Of The Lost to run free in Auradon. I want that they children who did nothing to deserve that kind of life. They deserve to have at least a chance to become better.

The Beast and Belle have no words. She was right. They did nothing wrong and they live in exil.

Belle look at Beast and nod slowly.

The Beast- Alright honey but who will be in Auradon?

Sakura took a couple of dirty papers from pocket and put them on her father desk.

Sakura- They are some persons who I personally choices to come first is the son of the Cruella De Vil, the second is the daughter of The Evil Queen,... The third is, the daughter of the... Maleficent.

On this name her parents eyes open wide wide but don't say anything. The poor maids and butlers in the room nearly pass out when their beloved princess soon queen say the name of the biggest and powerful villan in the world.

Belle- A-and the fourth, honey?

The fear of her mother it was reasonable that witch curse a baby and a entire kingdom only because she was not invited to a party.

Even to the fear of the Maleficent's daughter the curiosity of the fourth person get the best of her and even if The Beats don't say a word he have the same troughs.

Sakura- The fourth is a bit complicated.

The girl with pink hair take a folder from. The desk and open it to a page with a 5 years old boy with a blonde hair and extremely beautiful blue eyes but the cutest thing about him it was the 3 line on both cheeks which make him to look like a pussycat.

Both parents look at the photo and their heart hurt a bit because the boy in the pictures was in horrible state. Dirty and looking like he don't eating for weeks. The photo look old and made without him knowing.

Sakura- This picture was taken 11 years ago I don't who is boy parents and his name but he live in that island so I think we better ask him personal when he came with the rest.

BACK IN THE ISLE OF THE LOST

The sky was light gray the clear sky at the last night was very rare. For some children was for the first time when they see the moon and the stars.

Now our blonde stay on a box surrounded by children. All of them wear old and dirty clothes.

All of the clothes, materials and food on the Isle Of Lost come from the garbage which it come from the Auradon.

-Naruto, Naruto t-the... "that", was that big and have a lot of pretty little things around it and, and, and...

The blonde chuckle softly at the they large smiles and sparkle eyes.

He take from the pocket a plastic bag with candies which are not dirty. He decided to sell them on a shop but the children worth it much more than a few bucks.

Naruto- These are for you.

He said with a gentle smile on his face. Every child look at him weird and a bit scared.

In this island the children took the worst and Naruto is the only one who show some mercy and care for them, heck some of them even call him "Dad" or "Father" more than their parents.

However it always a "but". They can't have to much trust in him all of them learn in the hard way to not trust nobody and Naruto was not a nobody he is practical the king of this cursed island. He is the strongest and he can kick every ass on this place with little effort, even if no one wants to admit.

The children take carefully one candy which and put them in their mouths with hesitation.

Naruto had a large and friendly on his face but inside he was hurt. He is not angry at the children he had a lot of unpleasant experiences himself with the people out here and he know how hard is for them to trust him.

He want to do something for them not just some candy.

When they taste the candies they make wide eyes and happy sounds.

When the children are busy savoring the sweets the blonde put the little bag on the box and jump on the building letting the children with a bag of candies and happy.

\- Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO! NARU...

*CLANG* *BANG*

A man with dirty black clothes screaming his name but fortunately a lid from a metalic trash can hit him hard in his face, stopping him to annoy more people.

Naruto jumped off the building exactly next to the man. When the teen take a closer look at that man he realizes he is one of the Maleficent minion.

Naruto - What Miss Maleficent want with me?

He was angry. When he was little Maleficent was the only who show some mercy... Yeah, Yeah. Unbelievable! I'm right? Yet, is true, until Naruto find out she used him and she put herself in his good side because he have power.

This obviously don't like the teen, and now they are prefer to take distance from one to another, unless they want to their blood to flow on the floor.

-Ma-Madam Maleficent want to see you is about Auradon.

Naruto was a about to hit the scum and walk away in his bussiness but after he heard "Auradon" his annoying curiosity hit him again.

Naruto- Tell her I'll come. Run if want to keep your legs.

His voice was full of hate and promises hell to who have the guts to stand against him. The man in black nearly piss himself. He got up from the dirty ground and run fast as he could.

Everybody know his reputation and he was not joking about what he said about keeping his legs.

Naruto turn around and walk slowly toward his house.

The light gray became slowly dark gray indicatind that the night come. In a mansion that look like a dump it was Maleficent and she was benoyd upsed, she was mad!

When her minion came and told her he will come. She was rather happy. Her plan to by in his good side and manipulating him in the shadow to be the leader of Isle Of The Lost was obliously a failure... in more ways that one, but at least he still has some trust in her.

Yet, when the night come and he still don't show up. This make her mad! Her black eyes transformer in a intense green ready to beat the hell of him.

Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, The Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella De Vil stay on the sofa trying to stay awake.

*SHORE*

The Evil Queen fall asleep a couole hours ago, on the old chair with saliva running from her mouth to her chin.

Jafar fall asleep on the table mumble some curses to the Genie and Alladin and Cruella next to him hugging tight her fake puppie.

The teens stay on the large sofa trying to not fall asleep and end up looking like their parents.

In the first hours they make bets on when Naruto will show up.

They knew about his opinion about Mal's mother, surprisingly he don't hate her he just thinking she was annoying and prefer to keep distance from her.

Mal was the most surprise about this and the most thankful. She don't hate her mother she only want to Maleficent to show a little care and maybe love to her.

However, when she realized that who is her mother she gave up.

Carlos- If he come on the that door in a couple minutes, I win.

The boy with white hair whisper happy to win some cash.

Jay already lost the bet when the blonde don't show 2 hours ago and Evie don't bet because she knew very well the blonde and she believe he will don't show up.

Only Mal and Carlos remaind and her time is almost gone only a few minutes and Carlos win the bet.

Mal- Don't even think about I know I will win the be...

Maleficent- Shut up out there!

Evil Queen- Wha-What?

Jafar-The magic...

All the adults wake up and look around the room. Cruela De Vil just open her eyes a bit and close them again trying to get back to her dreams full of fur clothes made from dalmatians.

Maleficent- If that brat don't come I will...

Naruto-You what?

A little "Eeep!" Camed from Maleficent' mouth and a girly and loud "Aaaaaaaaa!" from Jafar mouth.

Jay look a bit embarrassed about his father but switch his attention on the blond.

Maleficent- About the time to come you little...

The words never come out of her mouth when she saw the blonde state.

Naruto wear only a pear of pajama pants, but the details who make everyone speechless are that his torso has a lots of cuts and big bruises.

About half of his torso is cover on blood from his face a small cut on his nose and a black eye his whole face is cover in blood. Not even missing a spot from his handsome face.

Evie - Oh my god! Naruto!

Evie let down immediately the make up and come next to the blonde looking at his wound not touching him being to scare to hurt him more than he his already.

Jay- Naruto! What happen with to you?

Mal-Here, sit on this chair till I bring the first aid kit.

The girls with purple hair pull a chair for him and ran to the next room where is a first aid kit.

Evie- Here take some water.

Evie immediately took a glass full with cold water. The water it wasn't very clean but it was the best in the whole island.

In the whole time the blonde has a neutral expression as if it wasn't even seriously hurt or full of blood.

Mal- I got the first aid kit!

Mal and Evie got in their knees and they was about to take care of his injuries but Naruto stops the girls.

Naruto- Don't worry girls I am OK this what it happen when you got in a fight with Shan Yu and his army of scums.

The feeling of sleepiness of Jafar and Evil Queen disappear immediately when they hear that name.

Shan Yu it was the most crazy villain on this island. Most of villains got in depression or became a bit crazy like Cruela De Vil but Shan Yu became the most dangerous here and with his army nearly kill all people of this island. They had to put in him ina a cell to stop him to kill anymore people.

Naruto fight with that monster and he is still breating this must be a miracle or a very powerful spell that he is still alive but the important detail in this conversation is...

Jafar- SHAN YU IS FREE?!

Cruela De Vil- We're gonna die!

The Evil Queen- I'm to beautiful to die!

The 3 of 4 villains in that room star to panic and trying to run in every direction.

Maleficent/Naruto- SHUT UP!

Hehehe Pretty Long, No? Let's see next what exactly happened with Naruto. I hope that you'll have a good day and a billion dollars fall from the sky.


End file.
